The Begining
by KatxKatxKat
Summary: What would have happened if someone would have saved Spencer from the jocks. Just a look into Briana an OC and Spencer's lives as kids. Briana's 14 and Spencer's 12


Just how an OC of mine and Spencer met. i do plan on writing a story of when they're in the BAU so look out for that, but honestly i doubt the first chapter will be out before Summer break(sorry i'm lazy-_-') also just so you guys know i absoultely **LOVE **Spencer so if you have any good stories with him tell me :3 (slash or not i don't care

* * *

I yawned and stretched as the bell rang. High school isn't as hard as they say it is. All you have to do is pay attention but seeing as most teenagers lack that skill it's not surprising that most get knocked up or do the knocking up and drop out. I slid my stuff into my backpack slowly, quickly becoming the last one in the room.

"Briana?"

I turned to look at my teacher

"Yeah?"

She smiled "I just wanted to say well done. Your grades are excellent and you get 100% on all your tests," her eyebrows pulled together "but I'm a little worried about how much school you miss"

I managed to pull off a prefect charming smile "oh it's nothing to worry about. I just get sick often, ever since I was a little girl."

Unable to see anything wrong in my smiling face the teacher smiled too and gestured to the door "well then I guess you can go"

"See you latter" I said the smile still in place as I walked out the door. The minute the door shut behind me I sighed and rolled my eyes. Teachers are so damn nosy. I walked to the school library and returned the books that I had checked out and walked to one of the selves already knowing what I was getting. I plucked it from it's self and brought it to the librarian. She raised an eyebrow.

"What now that you've devoured our English books you're moving on to Japanese? What are you going to do for the next three years?"

I grinned "reread them all besides," I shrugged "I haven't read all the textbooks yet."

She laughed and handed me back the book.

"Thanks Cher, I'll see you again in a few days."

She waved as I walked out of the library and out to the back of the school where I kept my motorcycle hidden. On my way though I noticed a large group of kids standing on the soccer field. I raised an eyebrow curiously and walked over. As I got closer I heard their laughter and comments of 'loser' and what not. At first I thought it was a fight and someone was getting their assed kicked but what I saw made my stomach turn. They had that boy –the genius, I think named Spencer? - tied up to the goal post naked. I looked around me and saw that none of them looked even sorry; they all thought it was _funny_. I growled and walked up to the front of the crowd where the jocks and slut of the school were standing.

"Hey boys."

The jocks turned and looked at me with a smirk "what do you want freshman?"

I ignored them "so you think this is funny, huh?"

They laughed "funnier then hell!"

I smiled a sly and cold smile "that's all I needed to know"

I balled my hand into a fist and punched the closest jock straight in the face making an effective cracking noise. I turned to the slut and gave a mock smile

"You had such a pretty face." I said, giving her enough time to figure out that she was going to feel pain before clawing my nails deep across her face. She screamed and who I guessed was her boyfriend caught me by surprise swung me around and his fist connected with my jaw. I groaned as I fell to the floor, but not drawing on it to long I jumped to my feet punch the bastard in the face first with my fist but then –still letting my arm go- with my elbow, making blood erupt from his face. I turned to the rest of the kids, unclenching my hands. I grabbed one by the collar and pulled his terrified face close to mine.

"Now tell me were's his clothes" I growled nodding my head over to Spencer.

"I-i-in J-John's l-l-loc-ker"

"The gorilla?"

He nodded quickly

"And the combination, dumbass?"

"I-I don't kn-know it"

I dropped him "whatever don't need it."

I started walking over to Spencer but stopped when I realized everyone was still watching. I turned my head around slowly and looked at the people.

"and why in fucking God's green earth are you bitches still here?" I yelled. They're eyes widened and they scattered. I rolled my eyes

"pansies"

I walked the rest of the way to the goal post and reached into my back pocket and pulled out a switch blade. Spencer flinched.

I laughed softly "don't worry I'm not going to hurt you"

And to prove my point I reached over and cut the ropes holding him up. he stared to fall but I stopped him. Once he got his balance I took off my jacket and gave it to him.

"ok then kid, let's go get your clothes back."

He didn't say anything but followed behind me as I made my way over to the guy's locker room. Once I was in though I looked around and rubbed the back of my neck

"shit." I turned to Spencer "you know where the Gorilla's locker is?"

He nodded and walked over to one in the middle. I pulled a fist back and punched the locker door open. Seriously the school used such cheap metal. I threw out the Gorilla's shit, finding Spencer's clothes underneath it all. I handed them to Spencer and turned around so he could change. When he finished changing he cleared his throat

"um, thank you."

I grinned "no, thank you. Because of you I know where that Gorilla's locker is, and I can play all the pranks I want on him."

Spencer gave a timid smile but it dropped just as quickly as it appeared "I'm sorry as well"

My eyebrows pulled together, but I caught him looking at my hand and mouth both of which were bleeding

"nah don't worry about it, I've had worse." I saw curiosity in his eyes but I didn't elaborate, instead I looked at my watch "damn it's already five!" I looked at Spencer "you hungry?"

He nodded a little uncertain

"let's go get something to eat then, your parents won't mind will they?"

He didn't say anything for a second, before shaking his head "no I don't think she would mind"

I grinned "good. You ever had Indian food?"

He shook his head again

My grin grew even more "even better. Let's go." I said over my shoulder, already leaving the locker room. I heard his footsteps run to catch up to me as I made my way to the back of the school. When I stopped in front of my black '98 Harley Davidson (my Baby) I heard Spencer gasp.

"you're not old enough to drive!"

I smirked "fake I.D, besides as long I don't drive carelessly I won't get pulled over."

I swung my leg over the seat and sat down. I picked up my helmet held it out for him and patted the space behind me. He walked over slowly and cautiously. He took my helmet, put it on, and then sat down behind me.

"where's your helmet?" he asked

"on your head"

He gapped "what if we get in an accident? You could spilt your head open."

"chill, its fine. I won't get in an accident, okay? I promise."

He huffed but didn't argue.

"now that that's settled; hold on." I told him as I put the keys in

"to wha-"he stopped short as he realized he had to hold on to my waist. After a few seconds he still hadn't grabbed on so I looked back at him.

"well? Come on I won't bite."

He hesitantly wrapped his arms around my waist lightly. I laughed.

"you're going to have to hold on a lot tighter or you're going to fly off and then even that helmet won't help."

He gave a small squeak before death gripping my waist. With him holding on properly I started up my bike and sped out of school, but then slowed down a bit once it dawned on me that this was the poor kids first time on a bike. Eventually we got to the restaurant that I was looking for and I hoped off, Spencer following a bit more slowly. I started for the front door of the restaurant but stopped and looked at Spencer.

"I never introduced myself did I? sorry that's rude." I stuck out my arm dramatically and at full length and grabbed Spencer hand, shaking it "Briana Ryder at your service"

Spencer looked at me for a minute before laughing those cute laughs that only kids have.

"and I'm Spencer Reid." He said in between his laughs.

"well then…" I rested my chin in between my forefinger and thumb "I shall call you Spency"

He stopped his laughing at once and puffed out his cheeks "then I'll call you Bree-Bree"

I knew that he thought that if he gave me an embarrassing nickname that I would withdraw mine but I honestly thought the nickname was cute.

"good then we both have new names." Before he could complain I walked into the restaurant, Spency eventually following behind me.


End file.
